The present invention relates to a central buffer coupling having a coupling head, a coupling shaft and a bearing block attachable to the front face of a car body, wherein the coupling shaft comprises a front shaft component supporting the coupling head and a rear shaft component coupled to the bearing block so as to be horizontally pivotable which are pivotable in the horizontal plane relative one another about an axis of rotation defined by a connecting pin, and wherein the central buffer coupling further comprises a pivoting mechanism for pivoting the front shaft component relative the rear shaft component.
The principle behind an articulated coupling of this type is widely known in the prior art, in particular in rail vehicle technology. For example, the EP 0 640 519 A1 printed publication describes a central buffer coupling for rail vehicles comprising a two-part coupling shaft formed from a front shaft component supporting the coupling head and a rear shaft component coupled to the frame of the rail vehicle so as to be horizontally pivotable, its two shaft components connected to one another by a vertical connecting pin.
Articulated couplings designed with a coupling shaft of two or more parts so that the coupling head can, for example, be swiveled into the vehicle profile when not in use usually utilize a pivoting mechanism to pivot the coupling head inwardly and outwardly and to unlock and lock the shaft components in the inward or outward pivoted state of the coupling shaft, said mechanism normally comprising at least one lifting magnet or similar device to realize the unlocking and locking, and at least one linear drive or similar device additionally thereto to realize the inward and outward pivoting process. It is thus necessary to provide such central buffer couplings with various mountings, etc., in order to secure the drives of the pivoting mechanism. This necessity leads on the one hand to a relatively complex design for the central buffer coupling and, on the other, to an increase in the coupling's weight.
The articulated couplings normally used in the prior art additionally require a resultant relatively complex design to the pivoting mechanism when manufacturing the central buffer coupling, respectively a plurality of additional machining steps when fitting the individual components of same, making the mounting of the pivotable central buffer couplings known to date more difficult.